When You Say You Love Me
by earthday
Summary: Jack is staying at Ennis's house and Ennis has doubtful thoughts about his and Jack's relationship
1. Troubling Thoughts

When You Say You Love Me

**Inspired by a gorgeous song called When You Say You Love Me by a wonderful singer named Josh Groban. Hope you like :)**

**(I don't own the characters - they are the creation of Annie Proulx. Not doing this for profit - just for fun ^^)**

Ennis Del Mar lay on his front on his and Alma's bed, his arms wrapped loosely around the pillows and his head resting on top of them. It was almost 5pm, so the bedside clock said, and that meant that soon, Alma would be back with the girls after a tender day out with them. Ennis had regretted not going yet he knew that he had a good reason. Because for the majority of that morning, he spent his time on his knees in the bathroom, vomiting up the contents of his stomach and gasping as the breath was pummelled out of him by tortured and painful thoughts.

To start with, he had been completely taken by surprise by this sudden outburst. He hadn't been sick for months on end, maybe even a year, and he didn't think he'd eaten anything recently that would upset his diet so the shock came naturally. Nobody liked throwing up, he told himself as he doubled up in agony onto the cold tiled floor, but this seemed strangely worse than any time before. For he had an odd feeling that something was behind this all, trapped and screaming within his jumbled mind.

Yet, when the morning light had spilled through the misty window of the bathroom, memories had too come flooding back in, as if the day was the key to unlock at least some of his unknown secrets. Suddenly, he remembered the moment he had first seen Jack, so sure and confident of himself while standing beside his truck, and then he thought of their first night in the tent, scared and bewildered as they gasped and panted through rough drunken sex, then their second night and their fight soon after that, followed by the time they had to leave each other, then their passionate reunion on the steps of the house. The images were flashing uncontrollably into his mind, making him dizzier than ever and quickly, he found himself crying, hot tears of anger and anguish.

Jack had done this to him. He had made him this way and he hated him for it. But, did he? Of course he did. He'd gone up to Brokeback all those years ago, just looking for a job, and instead he'd found a crossroads between what he thought was right and what he thought was wrong. And since then, he found himself tossing and turning in the nights, increasingly frequent more recently, and wondering what it would be like if he had never known Jack. Would his life have been any easier? Would it have been better?

The obvious first answer he came up with was yes. He wouldn't have had to deal with all the confusion that had played nightmarishly around with him, nor the cascading choking waterfall of feelings crashing down upon his life, or the stress of being with another man. He had never ever thought he would end up like that when he was younger, not like Earl and Rich, but it just proved that nobody can ever declare anything for certain. As soon as Jack had entered his life, he felt as if a time bomb had been set off, constantly ticking and reminding him that the seconds were running out. He couldn't be with Jack because of the disapproving society that waited outside their doorsteps but he couldn't be away from Jack either because life didn't last forever and in the end, they'd never have spent enough days together.

So did that mean that the answer was actually no? As in Jack, he'd found someone he could not only be friends with, but something more. When he worked up on Brokeback, he had been a lively, entertaining companion for him and if he wasn't there, Ennis knew that he would have been very lonely. They had wound up in each other's arms just as easily as the sun rose in the morning and had kissed and touched, discovering things about one another that neither had even contemplated before. And, certainly, Ennis had learnt a lot about himself as well. At times, Jack had the wonderful ability to bring out the best in him and, optimistically, he thought that he could bring out the best in Jack too.

But of course they'd had their fights. Mainly due to the people that surrounded them and the sudden belief that things could never work between them in times like these, they would end up screaming at each other, receiving and delivering insults and accusations neither would ever forget, no matter how much they wanted to, and sometimes resulting in physical contact. At the end of the last big argument they'd had, Jack had ended up with such a bruise from Ennis's vicious punch that that area was sore, even now. Ennis had regretted that and knew he always will but it had been a spur of the moment thing. Jack had got too close and he'd reacted instinctively with violence. He now knew that was wrong. Jack had been trying to help.

He had had been all this time yet Ennis had always pushed him away, worrying constantly about who might be watching or the outcomes of what could happen. He had a habit of shutting himself up so tight nobody could get through and sometimes even he couldn't negotiate with himself. Stubbornness could be a blessing or a burden, he thought. But mostly a burden.

And now, as he lay on his bed, remembering the painful incidents of that morning, he wondered how on earth he and Jack had ended up at the place they were. After their first reunion 'fishing trip' had come to a rather depressing end, they had again parted ways, more openly reluctant than before, yet still agreed to meet up again later in the year for another vacation by themselves. Ennis had agreed and tried to go back to living his normal life with Alma, attempting to love her with all his heart but finding that something was missing. He knew what now yet would never admit it, despite it being truer than the earth he walked on.

And so, that August, Jack had again hitched a ride back to Wyoming and met Ennis outside the house in an almost perfect echo of their first reunion. They had tried not to kiss passionately this time though, knowing how violent they had got on the previous occasion, and instead, had made their way into the building, trembling with trying to contain their excitement and wanting to get away as fast as possible. Alma had greeted them with a surprisingly solemn look on her face and offered Jack coffee but she had been politely turned down. Ennis and Jack couldn't wait to get in the truck.

Yet, when they finally had, problems had immediately come up. It turned out that there was something dramatically wrong with Jack's car and it needed to be fixed immediately. Ennis didn't really understand it, being a ranch-hand rather than a mechanic, but knew that he and Jack weren't going to get that fishing trip as fast as they wanted it. Distraught, he had reluctantly agreed to hold it off for a bit while Jack got his truck mended down at the local garage. This was going to take a few days, apparently, so as a last choice, Jack had been offered to stay at Ennis's for that amount of time in the guest room.

Ennis knew he should have been grateful that him and Jack were together again yet there were obvious draw backs to having the cowboy sleep at his. For the first, they weren't going to get much alone time together, maybe not even any, and the desire for him on that first day was unbearable. All he'd wanted to do was spend the night in the tent with him on the mountain, reliving the moments of the wild occasion at the Siesta Motel a few months back and discover more, more and more about Jack. Yet, obviously, he couldn't do that now as Alma was there and so were the kids and he had to continue his life with them like nothing was out of the ordinary. All with Jack watching with those beautiful, big blue eyes of his.

How on earth was he going to be able to survive like this?

It had been extremely hard but at last, it was paying off. Jack had gone to get his car from the garage earlier that afternoon and the next morning, they were setting off on their so far ill-fated fishing trip. Alma had just nodded when she heard, seeming a bit quieter than usual, but hadn't said anything else about it. She had been a little beside herself for the past few days, well, ever since Jack had started staying really, but Ennis hadn't tried to be too put off by it. She got like this sometimes and he should have been used to that by now.

Yet, as he continued to stare at his bedroom wall, clutching the pillows to his chest, he could feel all too familiar doubts beginning to pour into his head. Ever since he'd been together with Jack, he would sometimes feel like everyone was staring at him when he went outside, as if they knew he was with another man, like he suddenly looked different because of it. He knew that was crazy but he couldn't help himself. Paranoia would creep through his veins and in the end, he couldn't look anyone else in the eye, feeling a strange sense of them being able to stare right into his worrying brain and agitated soul.

So...did Alma know about them? He hadn't really contemplated this question before, thinking that it was completely absurd, despite all the other unrestrained things he'd thought. But now he mulled over it, he realised that this scared him more than he'd prepared for. What if she did know? And even if she didn't know for sure, she might still have been suspicious. After all, they _had_ seemed pretty hurried to get away on both of their reunions and Ennis had seemed a bit over eager to meet Jack again.

But no, she couldn't possibly think that about them. Ennis bet she'd never contemplated two guys being together in her whole life, let alone her husband and his 'fishing buddy'. And he'd never said or done anything that would spark her suspicions, apart from his keenness to meet Jack again. Yet that was forgivable. They hadn't seen each other in four years, Alma had to understand that, and friends would be avid after that long a time. She knew that, didn't she? Yes, of course she did. But...

What if she'd seen them kissing out on the steps when they had been reunited for the first time? No, that couldn't have happened. She was cleaning the last of the lunch away when Jack had arrived, luckily preoccupied for the time being. Or was she? Yes, of course she was. He was just being paranoid. Alma couldn't possibly have known about them being together.

He had to keep telling himself that, over and over again, as he heard the front door open and footsteps echo through the house, suddenly seeming much louder than usual. Thinking it must have been Alma and the girls, he rubbed at his swollen eyes and sat up a little, not wanting them to know how confused he had become while they were gone. But, as the seconds went on, he didn't hear any excitable voices floating through the hall or his wife's tired words telling them to calm down. Instead, the footsteps kept coming down the corridor outside until they stopped by the door, making him look up in curiosity.

'' Hello?'' he called gruffly when there was a pleasant knock. '' Come in.''

TBC


	2. Arguments

When You Say You Love Me

And the door opened to show Jack standing there, blue eyes sparkling and a warm smile on his face. Ennis immediately sat up even more, letting go of the pillow and finding his senses automatically become more alert. Jack didn't seem to be bothered by his sudden shock though. '' Hi, Ennis...'' he said instead, moving into the room and closing the door behind him. '' How's that sickness o' yours comin' on?''

'' Uh...Oh, s'okay...'' came Ennis's small reply. His voice sounded weak, choked with the sad disorder he had been in before Jack arrived.

'' Good.'' Jack smiled again and Ennis noticed an eager look in his eyes. '' Well...That damn truck's been all fixed up now. We can set off on that fishin' trip t'morrow.''

'' Mmm...'' Ennis nodded, feeling a heavy weight drop onto his shoulders. '' Yeah...''

'' You sure you alright, Ennis? Ya seem a lil' dazed.''

'' No, ah'm – ah'm fine...'' Ennis insisted though he didn't believe it himself. '' Jus'...happy.''

'' Happy?'' Jack asked, confused. '' Ennis, ya look like ya jus' been told the worst news in the world. If this is yer happy, ah'd hate to see what yer sad is.''

'' No really, Jack, ah'm fine. Lookin' forward ta that fishin' trip t'morrow.''

But by now, Jack's smile had vanished from his face. Ennis could tell he suspected something was wrong. Was there anything wrong? '' Ennis...'' he began slowly. '' Ennis, don't lie ta me. Ya been like this ever since ah arrived here. What's up?''

'' Nothin.''

'' Ennis. Somethin's up.''

Ennis didn't reply for a while. He remained looking up at Jack with a lost forlorn look in his eyes instead, panting slightly as the dizziness from earlier came back. He knew there was something up but there was so much to say and he wondered how on earth he would begin. And he could he even tell Jack? They'd never had a conversation about feelings or anything remotely deep before.

'' Ah...ah dunno, Jack...'' he muttered quietly after a bit. '' It's jus'...Ah been thinkin' an'...well, d'you ever get the feeling that when ya go outside, ev'ryone's lookin' at ya, like they...know? Ya ever feel like that?''

Jack shook his head. '' No. Never. Maybe ya should stop goin' out,'' he joked.

'' Jack, it's not funny! Ya ever think Lureen knows? Maybe she has an idea of what we do when we're together?''

'' Ennis, stop bein' ridiculous. No one, except us, knows. What's got inta ya?''

'' Ah dunno...It's jus'...Alma. She's been all on edge the last coupla days – ever since you came, anyway. And when ah told her about our fishin' trip, she jus' nodded, like she didn't wanna say too much...''

'' Ennis.'' Jack smiled and shook his head again. '' She's your wife, buddy. Of course she's not gonna want cha to go away. Lureen's like that sometimes...''

'' Sometimes?''

'' Ennis, stop bein' like this. S'jus' me an' you on this fishin' trip and no one's gonna complain.''

'' Jack, ah dunno...Alma's already suspicious enough as it is – ah think.''

'' So, yer sayin' you don't wanna go away with me?''

'' No, ah – of course ah do...It's jus'...''

'' What now, Ennis? There's always gotta be somethin' else with you, hasn't there? Ya can't just stick with anythin' as it is? Do you wanna come on this fishin' trip with me or not?''

'' Yes, Jack, ah do. But...ya gotta understand...''

'' Understand what? Ennis, we see each other about twice a year, if that, and ya get to see Alma all the time. We hardly ever meet up, Ennis – she's not gonna be suspicious about that. And, even if she was, can't ya forget that for jus' a few days while we go away? Ah miss you, Ennis.''

'' Ah wish ah could forget it, Jack, but, y'know, it's not that easy. Alma's a smart gal. Ah thought that maybe she wouldn't know about guys bein' together but...then, everybody knows, don't they? And everybody hates it! Jack, we're takin' a mighty risk ev'rytime we're t'gether! One of these times, we might not be so lucky!''

'' I don't understand you, Ennis Del Mar. One minute yer thrilled to go away with me and the next yer tellin' me that you don't wanna. ' Cos that's what ya mean, isn't it? Ya don't want me in yer life anymore! Jus' go ahead and live all happy with Alma and the gals!''

'' Jack, tha's not what ah mean! Of course ah wanna go away with ya – ah wait all this time fer it, but we gotta be careful!''

Jack sighed in exasperation, throwing his hands up. '' Ennis, we been through this conversation so many times ah can't count them anymore. Ah'm sick of it Ennis – either you want me or ya don't. Make up yer mind! Ah can't stand bein' pushed and pulled about like this!''

'' Jack, if ya maybe opened yer eyes, ya'd see that Lureen might be the same – ya ever think about that?''

'' Once or twice, Ennis, but never like you. Why can't ya jus' let it go? Ya prefer yer wife ta me?''

Ennis felt something inside him snap. Furious, he stood up from the bed and came face to face with Jack, their eyes locked. '' Don't ya dare say that, Jack! Ya don't know how hard it is weavin' around her all the time while ah'm talkin' about you! Ah miss you, Jack, of course ah do, but it's impossible bein' with two people – especially one who's a man!''

'' Well then, choose between us then, Ennis! Come an' live with me or stay behind with yer wife and forget about us! Forget about all we had, Ennis, and never visit me again! Ya've made me this way Ennis Del Mar and don't ever say that ah have no idea what it's like! You're the one that doesn't understand!''

'' Jack, ah couldn't choose! What am I meant ta say to Alma – oh, ah'm sorry, darlin', but ah'm gonna go live with mah fishin' buddy 'cos we're in love! What would she say ta that?''

'' Well, if ya can't tell her straight out about us, divorce her! Make up a reason an' –'' But Jack never finished that sentence. Blind with rage, Ennis once again acted on his instincts and punched him just as hard as he had all those years ago up on Brokeback. Echoing that incident, Jack fell to the floor and collapsed at his feet, gasping in shock and pain.

'' Don't you dare tell me what to do with mah life, Jack Twist!'' Ennis shouted, standing over him. '' Ya've already try yer best to ruin it – ah don't need any more of yer 'help'!''

Jack moaned, turning a little and looking up at Ennis with slit eyes. '' Well, excuse me for carin', Ennis! But obviously, that doesn't work with you!''

'' Carin'? Jack, if ya want me to divorce Alma, ya obviously don't care about mah feelin's! Don't you dare tell me what ta do!''

'' Well, ah won't tell ya to come on this fishin' trip then if that's how ya feel! Maybe ah'll just go back home again, even after travellin' all the way up from Texas fer ya! Would ya like that, Ennis Del Mar?''

'' It'd make mah life a helluva lot easier, Jack! Go get yer truck and hitch a ride back down ta yer wife – or maybe go _divorce _her!''

Jack scowled and scrambled to his feet again, staring daggers at Ennis. '' Maybe ah will go home then, Ennis. Seein' as I'm not gonna get any sympathy here.''

'' Maybe ya should. An' if ya ever come up to Wyoming again, don't bother visitin'. It can't be that hard to forget ya, Jack. Ya never did anythin' fer me anyway.''

'' Well, then, if tha's how ya feel, ah guess ah will go...'' Jack's voice dropped to a furious lower tone as he backed towards the bedroom door, reaching for the handle and aggressively opening it. '' Goodbye Ennis Del Mar. Ya jus' spend the rest of yer life with Alma – as if ya haven't got enough time with her now!''

And Jack stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Ennis heard heavy footsteps descending the stairs and as they did, he found his heart sinking along with them. What had he just done? He'd just made Jack – truly one of his only friends – run out of his house and out of his life too. Just from opening his mouth and letting thoughts that probably should have been forgotten years ago spill out of it. What had he been thinking? He'd been thinking _too much_, that's what.

And like so many times before, he realised that Jack was right. Him and Jack hardly ever got to see each other and when they did it was limited. Yet he always got to see Alma and still, he thought she might be suspicious. But, even if she was, that didn't matter – he never got to meet up with Jack and now they'd had that one last argument, they weren't going to ever have another fishing trip again.

Oh, please, Jack, Ennis thought desperately. Oh, please, don't go. Come back...


	3. Returning

When You Say You Love Me

And, before he even had time to think anymore (that was probably a good thing though), he hurried for the door and threw it open, bounding through the house and down the outside steps in barely more than a few steps. Jack was already in his truck, kicking it frustratedly into life and pulling away from the building without a look back.

'' Jack!!'' Ennis called wildly, not even bothering to see if anyone was about this time. '' Jack, wait!''

Yet either Jack didn't hear him or he was just ignored him as there was no response, just a loud splutter when the car began to hiccup down the road.

'' Jack, please!!'' Ennis continued to yell, barely able to contain his voice from breaking as tears started filling his eyes. '' Jack!''

There was still no reply and by now, Jack was nearly at the corner of the lane, ready to pull round and out of his life forever. Ennis felt the hope drain out of him and he began to cry, startled by how upset he had been today. He was never like this. Never had been, never thought he would be. Jack had done this to him.

But he had to have him back. He'd made too many mistakes to let him walk out for good. So, bringing up his last amount of determination, he stumbled forward a little and without even looking around to see if he'd gathered any spectators, screamed at the top of his voice.

'' Jack Twist – I love you!''

It seemed to echo all around him, bouncing off the walls of his house and straight back into him, creeping into his heavy heart. Hot tears streamed down his cheeks and for a while he thought that Jack was just going to ignore him again and drive off into the distance. Desperately, he muttered the words over and over to himself, feeling his legs almost buckle beneath him with the weight of it all and blinded by despair and confusion, he collapsed onto his knees, truly believing everything was over. The fishing trips, the kisses in the tent, the reunions – they had all been in vain. Love had drawn them together and now, ultimately, love had drawn them apart.

He didn't know how long he knelt there, slumped against the wall of the house and sobbing loudly into his hands. He didn't even care if anybody saw. Not even Alma. She wouldn't understand anyway. She just wanted to live her happy life with him and have him all to herself...

In frustration, Ennis punched the wall and howled. There it was. Back to Alma again. Jack was right, Jack was right...Like he always was. Oh, why did he have to go and be so stupid? Again?

But then, suddenly, as he shook and trembled with increasingly violent wails, he felt a hand on his shoulder and he jumped, immediately turning around. Despairingly, he expected to see Alma there yet it wasn't her for once.

It was Jack.

'' Ennis...'' he muttered when he got a tear-clogged, heavy babble in response to his appearance. '' Ennis, is that true?''

Ennis panted, desperately trying to regain a normal breathing pattern. His mind was spinning. '' That – that – that ah...ah...ah....''

'' You love me?''

Ennis nodded slowly. '' Ah – ah do, Jack...''

Jack sighed, meaning an endless stream of words, and then never breaking eye contact from Ennis, gradually leant down and knelt in front of him. Their fingers laced together and slowly, Ennis's incessant crying began to cease. Breathing heavily, he looked into Jack's beautiful, young face and whispered three words to him. '' Ah'm sorry, Jack...''

'' Sorry fer what, Ennis? Yer feelings? Ya can't help that.'' Jack smiled tenderly and reached out to stroke Ennis's cheek. Ennis closed his eyes, the last few tears dripping from them. '' An' the argument earlier? We've had our fair share of them...''

Ennis nodded and slumped forward into his companion, resting his head on his chest. '' Ah'm tired of them though, Jack...Ah always end up missin' ya afterwards...Why can't it jus' end?''

Jack smiled again and ran his hand through Ennis's curls. '' Ev'ryone argues, Ennis...Some more than others...An' anyway, there's another reason too...''

'' What's that?'' Ennis asked, looking up into Jack's beautiful blue eyes. They always made his heart flutter, no matter how strange that sounded to him.

'' It's because...because...Ah love you too, Ennis...Ah have ever since our first night in the tent – or even before that...''

Ennis hastily bit the inside of his bottom lip and felt a lump again form in his throat. Jack had seemed so caring and gentle when he had said that. He'd never seen him quite like it before and it made tears again rush to his eyes, gradually leaking down his pale cheeks. '' Oh Jack, oh Jack...'' he whispered, his voice trembling. '' Oh Jack...''

'' Ah'm so sorry, Ennis...''

And then they kissed. Right out there in the open where anyone could have seen. But neither cared anymore. They were together, after nearly being torn apart forever and everything that had been said before had been momentarily forgotten. Love transcends all.


	4. A Beginning and An End

When You Say You Love Me

Slowly, Jack got to his feet and Ennis followed him, their lips not parting. Blocking out any outside noise, they somehow managed to stumble up the stairs and back into the house, knocking over lamps and various objects as they continued to kiss passionately. Jack tried to push Ennis to the couch but Ennis resisted, knowing Alma would be back soon. Instead, he rammed Jack through the door and down the hall to his bedroom, immediately slamming it shut behind them. Gasping wildly for breath, they finally parted lips.

'' Ennis, Ennis...'' Jack panted, fumbling for the buttons on his shirt. Ennis helped him and they hastily sat on the bed, shaking as each of them tried to remove the other's clothes as fast as possible.

'' Jack...'' Ennis sighed as his companion nibbled and sucked at the skin of his neck, hurriedly easing his shirt down his arms. He did the same to him and they fell back onto the bed, tearing their undershirts over their heads.

Ecstatically, they kissed again and Jack got completely on top of Ennis, collapsing on him so hard the breath was immediately knocked out of him. In response to this sudden move, Ennis rolled over onto him and the two indulged in a passionate play fight, bunching up the bed covers underneath them and knocking all types of items onto the floor. Quickly following them were their belts and Jack fumbled desperately with their jeans. Ennis didn't even try to stop him this time – he knew of his tendency to ruin things at their best so he just sank back into the pillow, closing his eyes and opening his mouth to pant his companion's name.

'' Oh Jack...'' he whispered and his jeans were slid off. He tried to snake his legs around Jack but he pushed him off momentarily, pulling the covers over their bodies. They immediately collapsed into each other's arms, smothering one another in kisses.

'' Oh Ennis...''

'' Oh Jack...'' came their muffled, ardent murmurs as they entwined themselves together, legs and arms getting tangled. Somehow, Jack managed to grasp the Vaseline from the bedside table, completely blinded by desire and love. Ennis happily gave himself over, almost weeping with joy as he entered him.

They didn't hear the car pulling up in the drive outside. Their own cries and gasps were filling the room, the passion drowning out any other noise. Not even when the front door opened did they look up, not hearing the children's and Alma's voice in the hall.

'' Jackjackjack...'' Ennis whispered, his eyes screwed tight as he clutched Jack's body to him. '' Jack please...''

They held one another tighter and the pace increased a little, although not enough to make the bed squeak and make the others aware. Footsteps came a bit closer yet still, neither realised, being too caught up in adoration.

'' Mommy, where's Daddy?'' one of the children said.

'' He's prob'ly still in bed, honey,'' came the reply, sounding near. '' Ah s'pose we better leave him ta rest for a lil' longer.''

'' Oh Ennis!'' Jack muttered dizzily, kissing his companion's neck and desperately nipping at it. '' Oh Ennis, Ennis...!''

'' Jack...'' Ennis's head went back even further and he snaked his legs around Jack's waist, pulling him deeper, needing this so, so badly. Jack spluttered, his breath coming out in hisses and pants. '' Oh Jack, yes, yes...!''

Alma got frightfully close to the room at this point, most probably within earshot of the situation beyond her husband's door but luckily didn't stop outside. Instead, she continued down the hall and left them behind, just as Jack was driven to the edge.

'' Oh Ennis...!'' he gasped, his eyes closed tightly. '' Oh Ennis...Ennis, sweetheart...sweetheart, ah'm coming!''

But Ennis didn't think he could string together words anymore. He clutched at Jack and moaned as he hit something inside of him over and over again, sending him spiralling out of control. White lights flashed in front of his eyes and he sighed when the pleasure that dramatically followed claimed him completely.

'' Oh Jack...'' he managed to whimper, his hips involuntarily rising off the bed and into Jack. '' Oh Jack – ah love you...''

And with his heart thumping in his chest, he climaxed, almost exactly at the same time as his lover. Breathing heavily, they proclaimed their passion again and again, mixed with exclamations of pleasure, and then Jack fell on top of Ennis, exhausted. Ennis panted and gasped and for a while, they laid just like that, in each other's arms once more.

'' Oh Ennis...'' Jack sighed after what seemed like an age. '' Ennis, ah-ah think Alma's back...''

'' Mmmph...don't care...'' Ennis replied tiredly. '' Jus' wanna lie here...''

Jack smiled and held him tighter. '' So you wanna come on that fishin' trip with me t'morrow, Ennis?''

'' You bet,'' came the swift reply. '' How long..?''

'' As long as you want...''

'' Forever...''

Jack smiled again and kissed Ennis's forehead. '' Ah wish that too, Ennis...''

**

Alma sighed and walked away from her husband's door, her heart heavy. She'd heard their words to each other and seen what they had done and now she finally understood. Ennis loved his fishing buddy, Jack, and not just as a friend. Instead, it was in the same way that he loved her – or how she thought he loved her.

But, as much as it upset her, it didn't shock her. It might have done if she hadn't seen them kissing the first time she had met Jack. She hadn't understood then though. They were two men, after all, and men in this part of the world certainly didn't kiss each other.

But they were.

And now it was as clear as crystal for her.

They didn't go on the trips to go fishing. Never having contemplated subjects like this before, she didn't know what they did but she knew it was certainly nothing to do with fish.

This was love she had seen. Between two men.

And, in the end, she knew that it was going to drive her and Ennis apart for good.

Love had drawn them together and love was going to now break her heart.

THE END


End file.
